People are accosted on the street, in parking garages, elevators and at the entrance to their apartments. Often a person who is unlocking the car or apartment door is most vulnerable to attack. It is these circumstances which may make anti-personnel sprayers necessary.
Anti-personnel immobilizing sprayers which may be hand-carried are known in the defense art, see Black U.S. Pat. No. 3,385,601 and Osses U.S. Pat. No. 2,432,791. In the former, the sprayer is aerosol. The patent to Commarato U.S. Pat. No. 2,766,072 discloses replaceable cartridges in the aerosol sprayer art.